A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a cover for a boot, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a universal, readily interchangeable, and non-gaiter cover for wrapping around and decorating only the shaft of an any sized and mundane boot and not the foot of the any sized and mundane boot so as to at least eliminate potential damage to the universal, readily interchangeable, and non-gaiter cover caused by normal flexure of the foot of the any sized and mundane boot.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for foot-wear coverings have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a universal, readily interchangeable, and non-gaiter cover for wrapping around and decorating only the shaft of an any sized and mundane boot and not the foot of the any sized and mundane boot so as to at least eliminate potential damage to the universal, readily interchangeable, and non-gaiter cover caused by normal flexure of the foot of the any sized and mundane boot.